


Fated Souls

by Popprincess9728



Series: Bleach! [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Amnesia, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Harems, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo Dies, Ichigo is a Shiba, M/M, Rating May Change, Reverse Harem, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popprincess9728/pseuds/Popprincess9728
Summary: Everyone held their breath. Every heart stopped beating. Ichigo Kurosaki had died... had died to save not only his world, but the worlds around it. With him gone others are left in his place to keep balance.Ichigo is lost and alone, no memories to call his own. Not until he runs into some familiar faces.





	1. The Death of Ichigo Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctofi1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctofi1/gifts).



> This work is made for ctofi1 . I got the inspiration for it from a one shot they requested and decided to turn it into a story

_Pain, that’s all I could feel. Darkness was all around me. Maybe… I could open my eyes? Forcing my eyes to open, my vision was blurry but there was still light. Good. I was still alive, for the most part. There was screaming coming from… somewhere._

 

“Ichigo! Ichigo!”

 

“Yuzu no! You can’t go over there!”

 

“But that thing is going to hurt him more!”

 

“I know but what can we do?!”

 

_Yuzu…? Karin…? They shouldn’t be here. Struggling to sit up, I tried to call out to the them. But all that came out was coughing and blood. Wait… blood? My vision started to fade again. No… I can’t go yet. I need to… I must…_

 

“Ichigo! You can’t die! You just can’t.”

 

 _I felt something warm and wet fall on my face. Tears? Yuzu… don’t cry over me. Get to safety before it comes back. I tried once more to stand, but it was no use. It was like the energy was zapped out of my body. Then the ground began to shake. Something wasn’t right. A loud, almost defining roar came too close. Trying my best to focus, that monster was heading towards us. No. It was heading towards…_ “YUZU!”

 

_She looked at me, tears still falling from her eyes. I hated to see her like that. I don’t want the last thing I see in this life is her crying… but I’d rather it be that then her dying. I lost mom but to hell am I going to lose anyone else. Even if it costs me my life! With the last of my strength, I jumped in front of her and attacked the thing with all I had in me. I didn’t count on it doing the same. I guess if it goes down, I go with it. I could feel my own blood soaking my clothes. The last thing I saw was the blue sky and the last thing I heard, was my sister screaming._

 

“ICHIGO!”


	2. The Ending & New Beginnings

Everyone held their breath. Every heart stopped beating. Ichigo Kurosaki had died… had died to save not only his world, but the worlds around it. With him gone, others are left in his place to keep balance.

 

Yuzu stood frozen on the spot. She had just watched her brother die to protect her. “....ICHIGO!” It broke her heart even more to see that monster stand back up. _ No… it’s still alive? But Ichigo killed it. He died so we would be safe… We’re all going to die. _ “No. Ichigo wouldn’t give up. So we shouldn’t either… I’m going to beat this thing!”

 

A sudden burst of spiritual pressure had everyone falling to the ground. “You… you took my brother. You took him and you dare to stand. Dare to still attack everyone. No more! I’ll make sure that he didn’t die in vain!”

 

“Yuzu!” Karin called out to her sister. Shock settled on her face at the new sight in front of her. Her sister had a strange bow in her hand. It had a glowing arrow in it. “Yuzu…?”

 

“You’re not going to get away with what you did!” She yelled at the thing still moving towards her. Tears still streaming down her face, she shoot the arrow, hitting him dead in the chest. All of that spiritual energy exploded, taking out all of the hollows in the other worlds. “I..” The bow disappeared from her hands as her vision blurred and she swayed. “I… did it.” Falling back, she lost consciousness.

 

“Yuzu!” Running over to her, Karin put her ear to her chest, relieved that she was still breathing. “What on Earth happened to you?”

 

~

 

Off in the Soul Society, brown orbs slowly took in their new but somehow familiar surroundings. “What… where am I?” Sitting up, all of his muscles screamed at him, making him drop back down with a pain filled grunt.  

 

“Careful there.” Going over to the teen, the person sat down and looked at him. 

 

“...Who are you? And where am I?”

 

“My name is Kukaku Shiba and you’re in my home here in the Soul Society.”

 

“Soul Society? What’s that?”

 

Sighing, the dark haired woman was finding it harder then she thought to explain this. “The Soul Society is a place where souls go once they have past on in The World of the Living.”

 

“...Wait! I’m dead?!” He shot up, yelling out in pain at how sore he was.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful?! Geez, you’re even more of a handful now then you were before. Ichigo, what do you remember?”

 

“Remember?” Thinking about it a bit, he made a annoyed face. “Not much I’m afraid. Though you and this place does seem familiar to me.”

 

“That’s good. You haven’t suffered much trama if you can recognize some things.” Standing, Kukaku went over to the door. “One more question. Do you know your own name?”

 

“I… think so? Ichigo Kurosaki. Is that it?”

 

“Yes. But, you are also a Shiba. Welcome back, cousin.”


	3. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update already? I'm on a roll with this! Now I have a question. How many people would be interested on a 'Q&A' on this story? If I get enough people interested or enough questions asked about the story, the universe it's set in, and/or about the characters in this AU I'll do a 'Q&A' on youtube for you guys. So if you have questions, ask them and I'll make the video.

Karin was sitting in a room next to her sister, watching over her. Her hands squeezing, she tried to hold back her tears. _Yuzu… what happened? What was all of that power? What was that weapon? And who is this man who brought us here?_

 

-

 

“Yuzu! Wake up!” Shaking her sister, Karin was trying to stay strong and not freak out.

 

“That was a lot of spiritual pressure just from one little girl.”

 

Hearing the new voice, Karin looked up at the person. “Who… are you?”

 

“Me? I'm just a humble shopkeeper.” Smiling down at the girl, he tilted his hat up to show his eyes. “My name is Urahara and I can help your sister.”

 

Eyes going wide, Karin stood. “You… you can help her? How?”

 

Urahara’s eyes softened at the worry she displayed, he got to her height. “I’ll make sure that she gets patched up and see what happened to cause all of this.” Lightly putting a hand on her head, he smiled a bit. “Don’t worry. I actually know your father. I’ll let him know where you are.”

 

-

 

_I don’t know why I even believed or trusted that guy. But… if it’s to help Yuzu I’ll do anything. Please… wake up soon._

 

The door to the room they were in slammed open, making Karin’s head snap up. “Urahara! What is the meaning of all of this?!” Rukia yelled coming in with Renji. When she didn't see the man in question, she looked around the room, eyes landing on the girls. “Karin? What are you doing here? And what happened to Yuzu?”

 

“Don’t worry Miss. Kuchiki. All will be explained. Now please have a seat inside of the the room.” Urahara said from behind the two Soul Reapers, startling them. Once everyone was seated in the room, Urahara looked around at the group that had assembled there. A couple of people were still missing, but he would go ahead and start without them. However, before he could speak, the door slid open once again.

 

“Sorry I’m late. I had to help Orihime with a few people who got knocked out.”

 

“Kon… now really isn’t the time for you to be showing up like this…” Urahara warned, glancing over at Karin, whose eyes were wide and once again filled with tears. “Crap! Kon, you couldn’t have picked a worse time to show up!”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” He got his answer in the least expected way. Karin had ran at him, knocking him on the ground. She was over him, holding onto his shirt.

 

“Get out of my brother’s body!” Grabbing onto his shoulders, she started to shake him and bang him into the floor. “Get out of his body right now! Why are you even in there?! You don’t deserve to be in it!”  
  
“What the hell?! Get off of me!” His words stopped when he felt one of her tears hit his cheek.

 

“Please… get out of his body… you’re going to confuse and hurt her. She’s been through enough today… get out of his body!” Not being able to handle it all anymore, Karin broke down and let it all out into her brother’s shirt.

 

Holding onto her, Kon slowly sat up and looked at the shopkeeper. “What is going on?”

 

“Well.. to put it simply, Ichigo has died.”


	4. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who do you think so be the next character to pop in the story?

“What? What do you mean that Ichigo died?” Rukia asked, slowly losing her composure, she stood and glared in Urahara’s direction. “If he’s dead then how on Earth do you explain his body still being here?”

 

Opening his fan, Urahara stood his ground, even though he was starting to also lose his composure. “Kon is in his body. It only makes sense that it’s still here. It still has a soul occupying it. So long as he stays in Ichigo’s body, he can’t decompose like any normal body would.”

 

“That does make sense… I guess… but then how do you explain why my captain is asking me about his out of control spiritual pressure that is now all over the Soul Society?” Renji asked, growing confused and annoyed by this conversation.

 

All eyes turned towards him as Urahara got a smile on his face. “Well well, I guess I’ll have to investigate since him dying in soul form should have completely killed him.” Turning towards the door, he called out into the hallway. “Tessai! Send a letter to Yoruichi to check if Ichigo is somewhere in the Soul Society!”

 

“Of course!”

 

Smiling at the reply, he turned back to the others. “If he is there, then it worked.”

 

“Then what worked?” Rukia asked, very suspicious of the man, yet again.

 

“Not important right now. What is important is the future of these two girls. Now, you all felt that high spiritual pressure right?” Seeing them nod, he continued. “It was unusually high for Ichigo and way too high for that monster who attacked. It belonged to our adorable little Yuzu over there.” All eyes landed on the unconscious girl, not believing what they were hearing.

 

“There’s no way.” Rukia spoke up. “She hasn’t shown but the slightest trace of it, but yet a bunch of it just explodes from her?”

 

“Didn’t the same thing happen when you met Ichigo?” He asked, smiling as realization washed across her face. “What happened triggered her power to come. It seems that she has more of her mother’s powers then her father’s though.”

 

“What about this one?” Kon asked, still holding Karin and trying to calm her down.

 

“That’s yet to be determined. With the pattern though, she should have a good mix between both powers. With a little bit of training, all three could achieve that.”

 

~

 

Getting Urahara’s message, Yoruichi made her way into the Soul Society in her cat form. As soon as she stepped through, she could feel his spiritual pressure smack her in the face. “His spiritual pressure is everywhere. How am I supposed to pinpoint it? No doubt the Seireitei and the captains are in a frenzy knowing that he’s passed on.” 

 

Not knowing where to start, she made her way to her friend’s home, hoping she had some information for her. It seemed the closer she got to her destination, the stronger the pressure felt. Finally making it there, Yoruichi saw her friend sitting outside for once. Hearing the yelling coming from inside, she could understand why.

 

“I told you, you have to control your spiritual pressure before it suffocates us all!”

 

“I told you that I can’t! I could barely do it when I was alive, so how can you expect me to learn to do it overnight?!”

 

“Yep.. that is definitely Ichigo’s voice.” Sitting down in front of Kukaku, she looked up at her. “Hello, Kukaku. I have came to ask you a few questions.”

 

“If it’s about the moron in there leaking his pressure all over the damn place, I’ve got plenty of answers for you. As long as you take him off my hands for a few hours. Him and Ganju have been going at it all day and destroyed half my house already.”

 

“I agree to your terms. What can you tell me about his state?”

 

“Well, from what I can tell, he has mild head trauma so he’s going to have some temporary memory loss. He’s been slowly regaining some pieces here and there as he recovers.” Leaning back against the house, Kukaku took a puff of her pipe.

 

“I see. I noticed that he’s staying here. Why?”

 

“I figured out that he’s part of my missing family as soon as you introduced us. I mean, the kid is a spitting imagine of my late brother. Not to mention he acts like both him and Isshin, who I’m going to guess is his father.”

 

“How interesting.” Learning this new information, Yoruichi smirked a bit at how she could use this. “And what do you plan to do with all of this?”

 

“Once he gets some more of his memories back, I plan on having you bring his family here. It’s been a while since I’ve seen my dear cousin and we have so much to discuss. Especially why he never came back or contacted me.”

 

“I’ll tell Kisuke the good news.”

 

“That can wait. I need that idiot out of my hair.”


	5. The Sakura Flower

_Sitting in the grassy field with this strange woman, I had no clue what was going on but she seemed familiar. She told me that she knew me and we had did battle together to save a friend of mine, but I was still trying to get over the fact that she can turn into a cat, and that when she turns back she’s completely naked! That would have been nice to get a warning about. We have been out here for about maybe an hour or two? She had taught me about controlling my spiritual pressure. Now she just kind of stared at me…_

 

“Ichigo.” _Sitting next to me, she had no problem invading my personal space, making me scoot away from her a bit._ “I’m going to show you a few things and you’re going to tell me if they remind you of something or seem familiar in anyway.”

 

“Alright.” _We turned to face each other, and I watched as she pulled a bag out of nowhere. Digging through it for a moment she pulled out a few different things like an arrow or something that looked like a snowflake. I told her that they did seem familiar but I couldn’t place it. She was looking for something else in there when something caught my attention._

 

“Hm… I wonder what else I could use to trigger your memory.” _I could feel her eyes on me now, but my attention stayed solely on what had caught it._ “Ichigo? What are you looking at?”

 

 _I didn’t answer her. I don’t I could at this point… A single sakura flower was floating through the air, making its way towards me. It made me feel… something._ _Determined. Scared. Respect._ **_Safe._** _I reached my hand out to it, hoping that it would land there in my palm. I smiled and felt relieved as it got closer. But, then a gust of wind blew it away and out of sight. Then, I felt panic raise in my chest, quickly spreading through the rest of my body._

 

“Ichigo!” _I felt someone grab my shoulders. Turning my head, I saw Yoruichi looking at me with a worried face. She must have seen me looking panicked._ “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” _Should I tell her? I mean, she is trying to help me and maybe she’ll know why this happened._ “I just… when I saw the sakura flower, I felt a mix of emotions.”

 

 _She looked at me, a curious look on her face._ “What did you feel?”

 

“I felt… determined, scared, respect, and _safe_ .” _Looking down at my open hand, I tried to remain calm still._ “When it was close to landing in my hand I felt _relieved_ that it was going to be okay and with me. But, when the wind blew it away, I felt _panicked_. Almost as if it was someone I was afraid I’d never see again, or that it was someone who rejected me without a single or second thought about it.”

 

“...You felt all of that from a sakura flower? Wait… a sakura flower…”

 

 _Looking up at her, I saw the biggest and to me, scariest, smile ever._ “Yoruichi? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m more than okay!” _She was starting to really freak me out. She jumped forward, and before I had time to move, she was now in my lap! Holding my shoulders she got closer to me. I really wish I could get away right now… but what she had to say seemed important so I just put up with it with it. Or tried to at least._ “Ichigo, that sakura flower just reminded you of someone you know! I never knew you felt that way about them though.”

 

“What the hell is with that smirk?! And who is this person you’re talking about?!”

 

 _Standing up, much to my relief, she pulled me up with her._ “Don’t worry, you’ll find out as soon as we get in some different clothes. I’ll have to make a trip to The World of the Living.”

 

~

 

Sitting in his office, Byakuya watched the sakura petals and some of the flowers falling from the trees while he worked. Something was bugging him as he finished up the paperwork for the day. He had felt Ichigo’s spiritual pressure slowly start to pull back for the past couple of hours. In his experience with the teen, he saw that he had no control on it all, so this bothered him quite a bit. Not that it should.

 

Sighing, Byakuya stood and began to make his way to drop off the papers. Suddenly, all of blanketing spiritual pressure disappeared at once. The papers hit the ground as he went stiff, panic started to form not just within him, but the other members of 13 Court Guard.

 

_What had happened? His spiritual pressure just disappeared… could he have been attacked? No. There hasn’t been hollow attacks inside of the Soul Society in months and he was only around that stupid werecat’s spiritual pressure. So… what happened…?_


	6. Resolve

It’s been three days since everything has happened. Yuzu was awake and healing well. Getting checked over by Ururu, she thought about everything that’s happened. _Ichigo_ _is dead… and it’s all my fault. I should have listened to Karin and stayed away. But, I did kill that thing. I don’t know how I did it. Mr. Urahara told me I had some special power passed down from my mother. I don’t really understand it that much._ Closing her eyes, she held back her tears. _I can’t cry right now. I can’t make them worry about me anymore. I’ve got to be strong. It’s what Ichigo would have wanted._

 

“Yuzu… are you alright?” Ururu asked quietly. “You seem a bit distant and spacey.”

 

Looking up at the girl she thought of as one of her closer friends, Yuzu put a smile on her face. “Of course I am. I’m still a bit shook up from everything but I’m okay. Thank you for helping me get better.”

 

A small smile formed on Ururu’s lips as she put everything back. “It’s no problem. Jinta wanted to come and do it but since you have injuries under your clothes, Tessai thought it would be better to send me in.” A small giggle escaped her lips. “You should have seen it when he found out it was you who was hurt back here and not some random girl.”

 

“Oh no. I didn’t worry him did I?”

 

Shaking her head, she stood, helping Yuzu up. “He just got really mad that no one told him. He even chased Urahara around trying to hit him. It was really funny.”

 

“Maybe I should go see him so he knows I’m okay.” Fixing her hair back into her pigtails, she felt more guilty than before.  _ It’s the least I could do since I made him worry… It seems I’ve been doing a lot of that lately. Dad was so worried that he acted differently. _

 

“You know, if all of it is too much, Urahara could still erase your memories of it.”

 

“Thank you… but I want to keep these memories. What happened can only make me stronger.” Putting in her strawberry clip, her eyes had a new look in them. One of strength and determination. “I’m a new girl. I’m not going to sit by while all of this is happening.” Turning to face Ururu, she smiled. “I’m going to take my brother’s place and take care of those horrible things. No matter what it takes.”

 

“Yuzu…”

 

From outside of the room, Isshin leaned against the wall with a smile. “That’s my girl. She may carry all of that sadness deep inside of her, but she’ll just use it to help push her forward.” Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. “I’m going to have to pay someone a visit. She’s going to need all of the help she can get.”


End file.
